Just Like Heaven
by VampiresKiss09
Summary: Takes place at the end of S3. Elena has a vision in her mind as she transitions and it changes her outlook on who she wants.


Just Like Heaven

This is a short oneshot fic. thanks for reading.

Disclaimer- I own nothing vampire diaries related. Unfortunately for me ;)

Rated PG-13

Potential spoiler if you haven t seen the last episode of season 3

* * *

She could feel herself dying, drowning, and drifting away from the Earth and her soul slipping silently out of her human body. Her vision faded to black as she watched Matt's life being saved.

* * *

Everything was so clear to her now. She hadn't yet awakened into her new state of being but her mind was fully aware of what was happening. She felt energy flowing through her veins and she allowed her body to transform as her thoughts strayed somewhere else entirely.

Still unconscious, Elena opened her eyes sleepily. She lay in a large, soft bed underneath a large and puffy white blanket. She smiled as she gazed at the light filtering through the gap in the curtains, it created a heavenly looking atmosphere and everything around her seemed to glow. A figure stepped in front of her, blocking the light. "Good morning, my beautiful one." Said the silhouette in front of her.

"Damon.." Her voice was happy and angelic as she watched him climb into the bed beside her and the heavenly light was visible again. She turned to her side to face Damon, she felt weightless and full of so much life.

"You look stunning this morning." Damon raised his hand and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and with his pointer finger he drew a line from her ear to her jaw bone. "As a matter of fact, you've never looked so amazing." Damon smiled at her and she couldn't help but mirror it.

"I don't remember how I got here." Elena's smile turned to confusion as she overlapped his hand with her own. She felt that same energetic feeling radiating from his hand that she had felt flowing through her own body.

"It doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters is you and me." Damon watched her face and as her smile returned he placed a loving kiss on her lips. It was a kiss of absolute perfection. "Everything else will come into the light very soon." His voice caressed her ears like the soothing feel of a gentle breeze.

* * *

Damon watched through the window of the morgue door. He watched Stefan staring down at her with pained eyes. Damon didn't know whether or not to blame Stefan but he did know this, there was no way Elena would be dead right now if he himself had been there with her. No way in hell.

* * *

Damon shifted so he was closer to Elena, sliding one of his hands along her side to rest on her hip under the blanket. Elena felt so at ease with this gesture, in fact none of this felt out of place to her; it all felt like the love she had always craved. "Damon, I..."

"Shhh.." He interrupted her placing his index finger softly to her lips. "Hush, my love, just let me make you feel like you're soaring through the stars." Damon whispered while looking deep into her stellar brown eyes.

She offered no opposition as Damon's lips met hers again, his lips were soft as clouds and as her eyes fluttered closed, she could have sworn she was actually floating. Next she felt his hands on her unclothed body, like silk scarves delicately wrapping around her. Elena allowed herself to get lost in him, something she had for some reason always previously resisted. Her breathing was quicker now and she welcomed it with open arms and then with a gasp, she felt something new, some unfamiliar kind of bliss. Never in her human life had she thought that she and Damon would make love like this, but she knew somewhere deep down that she wasn't human anymore.

Elena opened her eyes to gaze into Damon's sapphire blue ones. He smiled so very small before he leaned down to kiss her once more; he took her hands in his as their bodies continued to exist together as one.

* * *

Damon lowered his head. He was unable to watch any longer as Stefan sat holding her lifeless hand with tears openly streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you, Elena." Damon said in a barely audible whisper. He turned so his back was against the wall beside the door and he slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands.

* * *

"I love you, too Damon." Elena whispered into his ear. Every movement brought her closer to experiencing unimaginable pleasure. Damon purred and breathed in a husky way, leaving her no choice but to crave more. "Damon..." In that second it was as if she left her body, she never felt a pleasure so intense sweep through her body. Then all was silent.

* * *

The table was hard and cold, the plushy bed and heavenly light were gone, replaced by stainless steel and harsh halogens. "Elena!" Stefan gasped as Elena sat straight up and looked around shocked, scared and confused.

Elena remembered everything with Damon as though it really happened. She knew then upon being reborn that he was the one. He was the one who she could never live another day without. Elena looked at Stefan with disappointed eyes. "Stefan... where's Damon?" She couldn't understand why he wasn't there by her side, too.

Outside the morgue doors, Damon heard his name escape her lips and jumped to his feet, burst through the doors and arrived at her side in about 3 seconds time. "I'm here." He looked at Stefan who looked back at him with a knowing look on his face. The Elena they once knew was now going to become a vampire.

Elena practically threw her arms around Damon. She held him so tightly and all the peacefulness from her visions had returned. She looked over Damon's shoulder and her eyes met with Stefan's; in that moment her knew that she would never again choose him. She now belonged to his brother. Stefan rose off the stool with wheels and Elena closed her eyes as Damon lifted her into his arms, gazing down into her now eternally beautiful face with love and devotion unmatched by anything Stefan had ever shown to her.

* * *

"I m sorry, Stefan." Meredith stopped him on his way out the door. She was turned with the blood I took from Damon months ago. I didn't realize it was his..."

"And now they're bonded." Stefan calmly finished her sentence. "It's okay. I know he'll take care of her." Stefan smiled tight-lipped and sad before exiting the hospital, accepting what happened.

* * *

Damon carried Elena through the front door of the boarding house and up the stairs to his plushy bed, the morning sun was beginning to shine through the windows and she blinked at its familiarity, knowing that her little piece of heaven was right here on Earth.


End file.
